Ella, y solo ella
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Y es que era así, ella sabía muchas cosas de él, incluso sabía más de él que de sí misma, pero lo que más en claro tenía, era que por él, ella era capaz de darlo todo, incluso su existencia.


¡Hellow! Aquí, Bel, reportándose para ustedes. Les traigo un nuevo drabble romántico, de Jasper y Alice. Desde que volví con mi novio estoy muy romántica, incluso más que de costumbre. Así que espero que esto me dure mucho :) Que así sea.

**Advertencia:** El drabble se lee solo, peeero, es un paralelismo de "Él, y solo él", mi otra historia. Osea, pueden leerlo solo, pero está bueno leer ambos -Sin orden específico-.

**Summary:** Y es que era así, ella sabía muchas cosas de él, incluso sabía más de él que de sí misma, pero lo que más en claro tenía, era que por él, ella era capaz de darlo todo, incluso su existencia.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de **_S. Meyer_**. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto.

**Dedicación**: A mi novio. Pero también a todas esas personas que encontraron a su "_Alguien especial_".

Ahora, a leer :)

* * *

**Ella, y solo ella.**

**By: **_Bel._

Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie. Incluso mejor que él mismo, conocía cada parte de él, por fuera y por dentro

Sabía de cada cicatriz, sabía en donde estaban absolutamente todas, cosa que nadie más sabía. Conocía también cada historia de ellas, sabía como se habían hecho cada una de ellas.

Por ejemplo, la que tenía en la base de su cuello, nada la distinguía de las demás, era una medialuna al igual que el resto, pero ella y solo ella sabía que para Jasper tenía otro valor. Esa había sido su primer cicatriz como, y la obtuvo siendo humano aún. Pero Alice sabía que tenía un valor diferente para él por quien se la había hecho… María.

Conocía también la vergüenza e incomodidad que Jasper sintió las primeras veces que ella tocó sus cicatrices, en especial la primera vez… Ella sabía el por qué. Él temía que esas cicatrices la asusten, y la hagan irse de su lado. Él mismo se lo había confesado en aquél bosque, mientras vagaban en busca de los Cullen.

Podrían preguntarle a ella cualquier cosa sobre Jasper, que respondería sin dudar la respuesta. Por ejemplo, ella sabía porqué él no demostraba tanto su amor por ella en público. No era vergüenza, para nada, pero era tan inmenso el amor que sentía él por Alice, que simplemente comenzaría a desparramar amor gracias a su poder, y todo ese amor desparramado, más las hormonas locas de los adolescentes de la escuela, eran una muy mala combinación.

También conocía el lado más cálido de Jasper. Todos lo conocían por no demostrar sus emociones, algo que se guardó de aquél ejercito de neófitos, pero con Alice mostraba su lado mas cálido. Ella sabía lo tierno que Jasper podía llegar a ser, nadie podía imaginarse siquiera lo amoroso que actuaba con ella. Cada vez que le hacía el amor, era una experiencia única e inolvidable –a pesar de repetirse cada noche-, la trataba como una muñeca de porcelana, a pesar de saber que era tan dura como el hierro.

Sólo ella sabía lo alegre que él podía llegar a ser. Para los demás, escucharlo carcajear era algo casi impensado, pero para Alice era algo completamente común, es más, Jasper solía reír incluso más veces que ella.

Era la única que sabía lo difícil que era para él asistir a un colegio lleno de humanos con mucha sangre, deliciosa y cálida al gusto de Jasper, sólo ella sabía la fuerza sobrenatural que tenía que hacer mental y físicamente para no saltar a la primer garganta que se le pase por adelante. Y era entonces cuando ella se preguntaba por qué lo hacía, y sonreía de oreja a oreja al escuchar un hermoso "_Lo hago por ti. Haría todo por ti, Alice…"_

También sabía que su presa favorita a la hora de cazar eran los pumas, o cualquier felino grande que pudiera encontrar, porque su sangre se le hacía la más parecida a un humano, además, gustaba de probar su agilidad luchando con ellos.

Conocía sus gustos tan bien, que a veces su caballero se sorprendía de que ella supiera cosas de su vida que él ni siquiera recordaba.

Sabía que Jasper amaba hablar de historia, y ella creía firmemente que podría obtener un profesorado de historia con mucha facilidad. Ella amaba escuchar sus historias de guerra, de cómo engañó a todos con su edad, y se hizo el Mayor favorito del comando.

Conocía que Jasper amaba jugar como un niño, aunque nadie lo creería si ella lo decía, pero era la verdad. Jazz amaba jugar a la lucha con Emmett, y amaba dedicarle pícaramente cada victoria con un beso y un guiño de ojo a ella.

Sabía que Jasper era el ser más perseverante del mundo entero, y posiblemente, de todo el universo. Sabía que nunca se rendía en una partida de ajedrez con ella o con Edward, cuando era sabido desde antes que ganarían por sus dones, aún así lo intentaba una y otra vez alegando que "_siempre hay una primera vez para todo_", y aún sabiendo que perdería, cada vez que lo hacía se enojaba y decía: "_la próxima vez daré guerra_".

Ella conocía la afición de Jasper por la literatura, y que amaba leer todo tipo de libros, incluso novelas románticas, por lo que recivía burlas de Emmett y risas tiernas de ella.

Sabía cuánto él odiaba ir a buscarla a los centros comerciales, lo odiaba con todo su ser, pero lo hacía por ella. Conocía a todos en el centro comercial, y era un gran amigo de el hombre que cuidaba su auto mientras el jalaba el brazo de Alice, quien se resistía a salir.

Conoce su mal gusto. Todos, y en especial él, gustan de usar ropa de su época original, sabe que Jasper no combina bien la ropa, y también sabe –muy a su pesar-, que no es bueno haciendo regalos de indumentaria femenina. Todos los regalos que tengan que ver con la vestimenta que él le hacía eran horribles, nunca acertaba en la ropa del gusto de ella, salvo una vez, con un hermoso Babydoll en blanco. Esa fue la única vez que un artículo de vestir comprado por Jasper le fascinó.

Y es que era así, ella sabía muchas cosas de él, incluso sabía más de él que de sí misma, pero lo que más en claro tenía, era que por él, ella era capaz de darlo todo, incluso su existencia.

* * *

Estoy muy romántica *-* Bueno, en fin, espero de corazón que lo hayan disfrutado. Si no les gustó, siento haberles echo perder el tiempo. Espero que sigan bien y nos vemos en otraaa :)

Los quiero mucho.

**~ Bel ~**


End file.
